


The Anti-Chris

by ClimbingClassTrash (ActuallyElliot)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyElliot/pseuds/ClimbingClassTrash
Summary: Sometimes a spelling mistake can really change your life





	The Anti-Chris

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of an early morning prompts search. Its very short and kinda funny but I may expand it at some point.

Sun streamed through a gap in the curtains, spotlighting tiny flecks of dust before reflecting up from a phone screen to a strong, distinguished jaw. It was almost as though this light was alive, the shadows it cast danced as the phone screen moved, highlighting the jaw as it clenched and unclenched. The owner of the body part was unaware of his role in this artform as his brows knit together with anxiety, he chewed his lip and scrolled with increasing urgency. 

Beside him, a blond haired boy's body language portrayed almost a polar opposite. Laid back against Josh, he sat with a content half smile on his face, oblivious to the deep concern Josh was clearly harbouring.  
Josh reached out his arm slowly, and tapped the other boy gently on the shoulder “Dude, you really have to see this”  
He turned to look at the large TV screen as Josh cast a live news video from his phone. 

“Chaos today in New York City and nationwide as an actual demon appeared at central park earlier today to issue an apology statement. The demon had this to say:  
Dear citizens of earth, I would like to apologise profusely on behalf of Hell and the Underworld. Due to a typing error that occurred today at approximately 6:53 am, one of our admin staff accidentally submitted a attempt at allowing the “Anti-Chris” to roam on Earth, rather than the AntiChrist. We are unsure why such an obvious error would be accepted, but clearly we are not responsible for that. This situation will inevitably lead to the majority of people named Chris, Christopher and any derivative of those names to come face to face with demonic entities, however we are working with your government and military forces to contain the issue. Good luck. ”

Josh hit mute after the demon was finished it's speech, and turned to face those blue eyes staring up at him filled with worry.

“What are we gonna do Josh?”  
“I don't know Chris, but we'll think of something”


End file.
